If Only
by Echo O'Rourk
Summary: PG for later chapters. What if Harry's Relatives didn't want him and put him at the side of the road when they found him? Minerva would take him in is what. Now 3 year old Harry and "Aunt Minnie" are going to spend the year at Hogwarts together...with Har
1. Aunt Minnie!

If Only  
  
By KaTs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am "borrowing" it for my own enjoyment only. I am making no money off of this story. Please don't sue me, cuz I don't have any money.  
  
Summary: What if the Dursely's had left Harry by the side of the road and not taken care of him? Minerva McGonagall would agree to take the boy in is what would happen. As "Aunt Minnie" and three year old Harry Potter spend a school year together with the rest of the staff and students at Hogwarts, what will happen?  
  
A/N: My only fic waiting to be updated is currently on hold, cuz Kats can't come up with anything good to put in it. Hopefully I won't lose my mind and not be able to update this one and I WILL NOT get writers block. Although, a beta would be nice...anyone who wants to can e-mail me @ SweetSinger1899@aol.com that would rock :) Thanks....R&R, please.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: "Aunt Minnie!!!"  
  
"Aunt Minnie!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall fixed the bun on the top of her head quickly, placed her hat that perfectly matched her robes on her head and walked briskly into the living room where three year old Harry Potter sat, being wrapped up in his cat, Riannon. The grey cat with a little bit of white on her face, four paws and the tip of her tail was quickly enveloping the small boy. Even though the cat was much smaller than him, he could barely move.  
  
Minerva picked up the cat off of him and smiled as Riannon hit pawed at her hat until it fell off of her head. Harry picked it up and put it on his own head. It was much too big and fell over his eyes. Minerva put the cat on the grey couch and picked the hat up and put it back on her head. She then fixed Harry's green robes that matched his eyes perfectly, the eyes that looked so much like his mother's, "Come Child, your hair is a mess. I'm going to see if I can fix it."  
  
Harry laughed, his untamed jet-black hair and glasses made him look exactly like his father. His only physical link to his mother, Lily, was his eyes. Minerva offered her hand to the boy who was famous in the wizarding world. He wouldn't be living with her had his muggle relatives not put him on the side of the road when they found him. Muggles were non-magical folk, and it pained Minerva to know the boy was not loved by any of his real family. She had agreed to taking him in, knowing that her home would be the easiest to protect. She felt the familiar tug of the three year old pulling himself up using her hand and she began walking down the hall into the large bathroom.  
  
She pulled out a comb and began brushing the hair to either side. Minerva learned early in her time taking care of Harry that his hair would not tame with magic or muggle ways, but she had to try. She made a lightning shaped scar on his forehead more visible as she brushed away the hair, she remembered what the boy did to make himself famous at one year old.  
  
The darkest wizard of all time, a wizard who wanted to kill all muggles and magical people who were not purebloods, witches and wizards who had only magic blood in them, and even purebloods who liked muggles and those who were not pureblooded. There had been a prophecy, it featured Harry, and this wizard attempted to murder the boy, killing his parents in the process. Harry somehow sent the killing curse, back at the Dark Lord, leaving nothing more than a scar on his forehead. The dark wizard's name was Voldemort. Though it was understood throughout the world that you are not to say his name. Lord Voldemort became known as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry was the first person ever to survive the killing curse, and that made him known as the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Harry's life was still in danger, for Voldemort's followers who had not yet been caught are out for him. He is safe in two places, his current home with a teacher at a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts, and at that school. Harry didn't quite understand any of what had happened, yet.  
  
Minerva gave up on the boy's hair after a good fifteen minutes of brushing, "Come Harry, let's get you some breakfast. Then we must go to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes Aunt Minnie," She sighed as he used the name she couldn't stand, but it was the only thing he could pronounce at his young age, "I want pancakes with peanut butter on top!"  
  
The woman nodded, fixing his green robe so it lay flat. There was fifteen days until the new school term started, and once again, Minerva was unsure of how to take care of a three year old while teaching her classes. She then quickly made him two pancakes, spreading butter over the top of both of them. She cut them up and placed the plate with a fork on it in front of him. She then poured him a glass of milk and set it in front of him, "Eat up Harry. We've got to go to Hogwarts today, and we've got to leave in thirty minutes. Everything we'll need this year has already been transported there."  
  
She made herself some coffee and a bowl of oatmeal and sat down across from the child. She'd grown to love him like her own child, "Yay! Hoggerts!" She heard the boy shout. She laughed and shook her head, knowing that it would be a while until he could properly pronounce the name.  
  
As soon as he was done eating, with a wave of her wand, the dishes were clean and put away. Harry clapped as he always did when she used magic to do something, "Now Harry, go get Riannon. The three of us must apparate to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hoggerts!" The boy shouted as he made his way to the couch where the one year old cat had curled up to sleep, "Come on Riannon, let's go to Hoggerts!"  
  
Minerva watched as he carefully picked up the cat. She knew she would have to carry Riannon most of the way, but that was what she was least worried about. Harry wasn't a big fan of apparating, and the first, and only, time he'd ever apparated with the older woman, he was sick immediately after. Minerva hoped it wouldn't happen again. She took Riannon out of the boy's arms and held her with one while holding onto Harry's hand with the other. She opened the door and walked out of it, shutting and locking it behind her. She then kept Harry close as they walked quickly to an alley that was not protected by spells to keep Harry safe.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to pick you up, you need to hold onto me very tightly, I am holding Riannon, so I can only hold you with one arm. I don't want you getting hurt, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded, he knew that apparation was not fun. He remembered the time three months ago when he threw up immediately after, they still couldn't figure out why. He felt himself being lifted by 'Aunt Minnie' and he held on tightly, so tight that she knew after too long she wouldn't be able to breathe. She held Riannon tightly and apparated from the alley to just outside of the Hogwarts grounds where the apparation barrier was not found. She then let Harry down. She looked at the boy, he was pale, and she knew that could mean only one thing.  
  
Harry's breakfast came back up immediately. He clung to Minerva's leg, "Aunt Minnie, I don't want to do that again!"  
  
She sighed, "Don't worry, you won't." With a wave of her wand, she cleaned up the mess on the ground and Harry's face, "As soon as we're inside, I'll take you to the kitchens to get a glass of pumpkin juice, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded just as there was a loud 'pop!' next to them. Minerva saw Professor Snape, who taught potions at the school. He looked down at Harry, who after last year, was more than just a child who looked like the father Snape had despised in his youth, but a young boy, who, with the proper care and nurturing, would grow up to be a wonderful young man, polite, caring, and compassionate. Harry looked up at the man and pulled on Minerva's robes, "Aunt Minnie, is that Sevrus?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at the child's attempt at his name, "If you are going to say it, Potter, at least say it right! Sev-er-us."  
  
Harry looked up, tilted his head, then started running towards the large castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva glanced at Snape and began walking, with the man close behind. Riannon was still in her arms and she knew that Harry would run out of air soon and would then be sitting on the ground waiting for her.  
  
Of course, she was correct and met him half way, "Come along Harry. We've got to go."  
  
"But Aunt Minnie, I have an icky taste in my mouth and I'm tired."  
  
"Do you want an icky taste out of your mouth?" Harry nodded and Minerva continued, "Then we have to go inside and go to the kitchens."  
  
Harry nodded, stood up and walked the rest of the way with her. He climbed the steps on all fours, almost like a dog, and then walked inside the large doors, "HOGGERTS!" He shouted.  
  
Minerva laughed quietly to herself, "Come Harry, let's go to the kitchens. I'm sure the house elves would be perfectly happy to get you something to drink."  
  
Harry watched as Minerva let Riannon down, "We'll be able to find her later. I know where she'll go." She saved the boy from panicking about his beloved cat. Harry then took Minerva's hand and walked with her to the kitchens, knowing that it would be the only way to feel better. He hoped that he could play with Riannon later.  
  
They got to the kitchen and Minerva tickled the pear so she could enter. They entered together and she saw one of the house elves, "Ferox, would you mind getting Harry here some Pumpkin juice? He is quite thirsty, and he just got ill from apparation. I don't want him having too much, just enough to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth."  
  
Ferox nodded, "Yes Mistress McGonagall."  
  
Minerva smiled as the little pink elf ran off to get the pumpkin juice that was requested. When she returned, Harry drank down the the juice, "Thank You, Ferox."  
  
~!~  
  
A/N: Just so people know, ferox is courageous in Latin...  
  
Coming Up: Snape gets to watch over Harry as Aunt Minnie goes to Hogsmeade to buy supplies for the school year, but she can't take Harry because he gets quite sick... 


	2. That Blasted Child

A/N: WoWsErS! 2 chapters in 2 days, I'm pretty proud of myself...actually...I'm rather confused. I don't know where this story is going to go...I'm just hoping it'll go farther than some others. (In other words, I want to finish it! HeHeHe!) But just the same...I'm certain that some of this is rather confusing, heck, it is for me! Please bare (or is it bear?) with me now! I would luv to thank Meghan for leaving me bored and having to write more! You Evil Person! Who cares about basketball! LMAO. I hope all goes well for you at practice (Wait, by the time you'll be reading this, you'll have been there already...) I hope all WENT well for you at practice. HeHeHe. Oh, yes, this didn't get quite as far as I'd planned for it to go...so even though Snape will stay with Harry...this isn't where I wanted to end...I wanted to add something else *shrug* just wait until next chapter now...  
  
yes...I'm giving butterbeer to all my reviewers! :-D I don't think I've ever had 5 in one night, wow! that's sad!  
  
QueenOfBlackJack~Sweet, I love the first person who reviews! LoL! I'm glad you like it! That rocks! Uhm...yeah, I'm updating...as soon as I can figure out what to write for each chapter....  
  
SpiderSquirrel~One Question! Where Did that name come from?! Glad you love it!  
  
ljpottafreak~Glad that it's original. I didn't think I'd ever read one where McGonagall takes Harry in, and I'm more of a Draco fan, but I thought that it would be cute to do this...and I'm glad you think Harry's cute...My little cousin watches HP all the time...and Harry at age three is basically my little cousin at that age...which is 3! He pronounces stuff like I'm having Harry pronounce it...  
  
NO NAME, lol~thanks for the review...I'll try to hurry and write more!  
  
evilwoman~glad you like it...here's more  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: "That Blasted Child..."  
  
Harry handed his glass to Ferox when he was done and Minerva took his hand again. He felt like he was going to throw up again, but decided against telling Aunt Minnie, knowing that it would just cause more problems. Minerva nodded to Ferox and a few of the other elves and she and Harry walked out of the kitchens, "Now Harry, we will be going to Uncle Albus' office, and when we're up there, you'll have to be good, I'll get you your dragon toys when we get up there, I do believe they are already in his office, but there will be an important meeting with some of my fellow professors. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. He knew that if he wasn't quiet there would be consequences later. He'd been told that by Aunt Minnie many times. They walked out to the hall where he saw "Uncle Albus" standing and greeting Professor Sprout, who taught herbology. Harry saw her and smiled. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts saw Harry also, "Ah, my boy, how are you doing?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Okay." He then stared at his feet, he knew he didn't feel well, but if he threw up, Aunt Minnie might get upset with him, and he didn't want that. She noted the young boy wasn't acting quite like himself, but decided that it could just be meeting some of the new people.  
  
Professor Sprout looked at the boy, "Hi Harry, I'm Professor Sprout." Harry looked up at the woman and squeezed Minerva's hand tighter, but she sent him out to her. Sprout looked at him, "Has your Aunt Minnie been treating you well?"  
  
Harry nodded and Minerva sighed, "We should probably be going up to your office, Albus, don't you think?"  
  
Albus nodded, "Yes, probably. Minerva, I changed the password today to Honeysuckle Suckers. Please go up." He paused, "Oh, and Harry, I've got your dragons already waiting for you."  
  
Harry smiled and walked off with Minerva, Snape, and Sprout to go to Dumbledore's office. Minerva said the password and as the gargoyle opened, she and Harry stepped onto the rotating staircase at the same time. She then opened the door to his office and they entered. She noticed the table and took her usual seat, to the right of the head of the table, where Dumbledore sat. Harry went to the couch where his dragons were already laid out and started playing immediately. As other professors filled in the remaining chairs, Dumbledore entered last.  
  
Harry ignored most of the conversation, one dragon, Freddy was trying to kill another dragon, Bob, and neither one was doing very well with their attacks. The black haired boy was constantly giggling, getting glares from Aunt Minnie telling him that he should be more quiet. Albus kept glancing over, glad the boy was having a good time and shaking his head every time Minerva told him to tone it down.  
  
Harry was doing fine until the meeting was almost over, then he felt sicker than he had before. He didn't want to play anymore, and he just thought that he was tired. But his mind changed as the little bit of pumpkin juice that was in his stomach came up and all over his dragons and Dumbledore's couch.  
  
"I'm Sorry Uncle Albus."  
  
"Don't be, Harry." With a flick of his wand, Uncle Albus had cleaned up the mess. Minerva stood quickly, picking up the child and feeling his forehead, "You are burning up, we're going to our rooms and you will lie down. Severus, do you think you could get a few potions and come to Harry's room? I don't have what I need on me at the moment."  
  
She watched Severus nod and stand then rushed out of the room, nodding at her colleagues as she left. Harry felt cold and wanted desperately just to sleep. Minerva could tell, "You can sleep Harry, as soon as we're in your rooms and Severus has brought us the potions I need, then you can sleep, and we'll try to bring down your fever. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, yawning, he felt like he was going to throw up again, but he couldn't figure out what he would have left in him to throw up. Even at three years old, being sick was the worst thing in the world for the boy. Minerva quickly uttered the password to the painting that was the entrance to her and Harry's rooms. It occurred to her that Snape didn't know the password yet, but she would find a way to get him in.  
  
As Minerva opened the door to Harry's large, orange room, he yawned a bigger yawn than one she'd ever seen him yawn before. She laid him down on the twin sized bed and felt his forehead again. She knew that his fever was way too high, but bringing it down would take some doing, "Aunt Minnie?"  
  
She looked down at the boy, he was pale, and Minerva was upset with herself for not noticing it before now, "What Honey?"  
  
"Can I sleep yet?"  
  
"Not quite yet, I need to get a few potions in you so that you stay well. It's only 10:00 AM, I wasn't expecting you to get sick today, so I didn't have any potions ready."  
  
"Is Sevrus bringing them?" The boy's questions would eventually be too much for her, but she had to go to Hogsmeade today, all of the teachers needed supplies for the school year and she had volunteered to go and get the large list of items.   
  
"Yes Harry, Severus went down to his office, he'll be here soon," She wiped some of the hair away from his face and watched him yawn again.   
  
Minerva heard someone shouting at the portrait of a hansome young gentleman, "I NEED TO GET IN! THERE IS AN ILL CHILD IN THERE AND I HAVE HIS POTIONS!"  
  
"No Password, No Entrance," The gentleman replied. Minerva then walked through the portrait, letting Snape into her room.  
  
"I think you know where Harry's room is."  
  
With Snape's long black robes billowing behind him, he entered the orange room. After Minerva had left him to go let the man into the room, Harry had allowed himself to close his eyes and fall asleep, completely ignoring what Aunt Minnie had said about waiting for the potions. She laughed as she walked in and saw his eyes shut with glasses still on his face. Before Snape could say anything, Minerva gently shook the three year old awake. Snape watched his green eyes open and smiled, remembering the kindness of the boy's mother, Lily.   
  
Snape sighed, "I need you to take a few potions, Potter. They'll help you, I promise. One's to keep you from throwing up and one will try and lower your fever. The other one is to allow you to sleep without nightmares."  
  
Harry nodded, scared that he wouldn't be able to keep down the potions that he was being asked to take, but he knew that there would be no choice. Minerva pulled him up and propped pillows behind him. Snape came around and sat down on the other side, gently tilting his chin so he could pour the contents down his mouth.  
  
Harry took one vial fine, the second just the same, but the third he was unsure about, "What's that one do?"  
  
Snape sighed, "It's called Dreamless Sleep Potion. It will allow you to sleep peacefully."  
  
"No!"  
  
Minerva sighed, "Harry, I insist you take it."  
  
"NO! I don't need it."  
  
Minerva shook her head, "Severus, I'm sorry, but there is no way to force him. The two things about his personality that's not just like Lily are his stubborn streak and his love to fly. Otherwise, he is just like her. You know that."  
  
"Yes, Sevrus. I don't want the potion."  
  
Severus just shook his head, "I'll leave it here, if he needs it, he can have it."  
  
Minerva sighed, "Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?"  
  
Severus nodded. The two walked together to the hall, shutting off the light and closing the door until it was still cracked to the orange bedroom. Minerva looked at him, "I'm still going shopping and Harry needs to spend some quality time with someone."  
  
"I'm sure Flitwick would love to stay with the boy."  
  
"No, I was thinking you," Minerva stated sternly. Snape sighed. She laughed, "Why don't you just go sit next to his bed, I'll be back by 8:00 PM. Don't have him eating anything for at least two hours, even with an anti-nausea agent. Alright?"  
  
Snape shook his head, "Why me?"   
  
"Because, Severus, because. In two hours I want you to try a chicken broth with him, make sure that at that point, until he throws up again, he sips on fluids. I have the muggle sports drink Gatorade* in the refigerator in the kitchen. Thank you."  
  
With that, Minerva McGonagall left the private rooms to go to the only all-wizarding village nearby, Hogsmeade. Severus stared at the door for a few minutes, then turned and sat in the big, puffy, orange armchair next to Harry's bed. He removed the glasses from the boy's face and set them on an end table and thought to himself about how comfortable the chair was.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Next Chapter will be Snape's day with Harry...aren't we all excited? Please Review now! (you don't have to, but you KNOW you want to!)  
  
*Disclaimor: No, I don't own Gatorade...I wish I did! Again...I'm making no money off of this and have borrowed the name for my own enjoyment. Please do not sue me! 


	3. The Babysitter part 1

A/N: I'll answer ?s next chapter. I'm very stressed out. I live in NE, and as all should know, they fired our football teams Head Coach (Solich) and named Bo Pelini as interim Head Coach ...but they are neglecting to name a head coach and Pederson's being a monkey butt! he knows he offered Nutt the job! MONKEY BUTTS! Sometimes...I wish Pederson would just go sit in his room and learn how to become a strange person...no wait, I mean NORMAL person. Okie Dokie...I'm done complaining now!  
  
Chocolate frogs to all who reviewed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: "The Babysitter!"  
  
Severus Snape watched the three year old as he slept, constantly tossing and turning. He'd never seen a child look so scared in his sleep, but knew that he shouldn't wake him. The boy needed rest after all. But once Harry started screaming and whimpering, he knew something was wrong, and gently shook him awake, "Potter. Potter! Wake up, Potter. It was a dream. Please just wake up."  
  
Snape knew he was never good at coddling. He was one of the most bitter people at Hogwarts. His time with the Dark Lord had done it, for when he was a follower, a Death Eater, he had tortured more people than he ever cared to remember. It had taught him to never let his emotions get in the way of anything. The one time when they did, Albus Dumbledore had to come to his rescue. Now, he helped those fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort, with their tasks by spying. Unfortunately, the man never really learned to care about anyone. Especially the son of the enemy from his youth.  
  
Eventually, Harry shot up in bed, breathing hard. Snape wasn't sure what to do, "It was a nightmare, Potter. Nothing more. Calm yourself, you'll make yourself sick again."  
  
Harry didn't want to cry in front the man who constantly called him Potter. It wouldn't be a good thing, but he'd seen someone kill someone, someone with beady red eyes. There was a bright green light, then the man who tried to kill others became small, then Harry had felt someone shaking him and his green eyes had opened to see 'Sevrus' leaning over him, trying to get him to wake up.  
  
Tears fell down the young boy's small face. Severus sighed, unsure of how to respond, "Potter, everything is fine now. I promise you that nothing else will happen."  
  
"I want Aunt Minnie," He stated through his sobs.  
  
"She's not here right now," Snape said over purring. Harry looked down at Riannon and motioned for her to come near.  
  
The cat gently settled down next to him and he began gently petting her. He didn't want to talk, "I want Aunt Minnie." He stated again. Knowing he wouldn't say one other word.  
  
Snape didn't know for sure what to do. He worked only with moody teenagers, never young, frightened children. Harry was not something he was used to, "How about you take some of the potion that you wouldn't take earlier so you can sleep without dreams?"  
  
Harry shook his head, stuck his tongue out at the man, then focussed his attention back on the cat. He knew that Aunt Minnie would be upset with him later, but he had no choice. The older man, now stunned at the boy's behavior, was just sitting and staring.  
  
Eventually, Snape found a way out of his trance, "Potter, I never want you to stick your tongue out at me again. That is very disrespectful!"  
  
Harry giggled, "I don't care. I want Aunt Minnie."  
  
Snape sighed and stormed out of the room. He walked over to a fireplace in the living room, stepped into it and threw it down, "Dumbledore's Office."  
  
He appeared in the fireplace of a large office that he had been in earlier that morning, "Headmaster, I insist that you go and take care of Harry Potter. He is not someone I would like to deal with at this point and time."   
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the man who was several years younger than him. Snape had black hair and dark eyes, "Who is with the boy now?"  
  
"No...No one."  
  
Albus shook his head, stepped over to his fireplace, and flooed to Minerva and Harry's living room. He was followed by Severus in a matter of seconds, "First things first, never leave a boy Harry's age alone."  
  
Albus motioned for the man to follow him into Harry's room, and reluctantly, Snape did. Albus noticed Harry petting his cat quite calmly, so he took a seat in the chair Snape previously occupied, "Hello Harry. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Harry sniffed again and quickly wiped tears from his face, "A little. I'm thirsty though."   
  
Albus nodded, "It's been about three hours since you last got sick, I do believe we can try a little bit of something." The man looked at Severus, "Would you get some Gatorade out of the Refrigerator? I do believe he could try about a half glass of that, but only if he drinks it slowly."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. Severus turned and left the room, muttering something about spoiled brat under is breath. Albus let a small smile creep onto his face as Severus left, "Don't worry Harry, He'll warm up to you. Give him time. Now, after we drink some Gatorade slowly, and I'll sit and talk with you, maybe we could sleep some more?"  
  
Harry shook his head, sleep was the last thing he wanted, "I...I'm not tired."  
  
Knowing what Minerva had told him about the boy's constant nightmares, he could understand the fear, "Harry, you look awfully sleepy. We can give you a potion that will allow you to sleep without dreaming at all. Would you like that, Harry?"  
  
Harry appeared to be thinking about it, "No. I don't want any of that." It had taken him a long time to answer, so Albus knew the boy wanted sleep.  
  
How to get him to take the potion? Albus knew he had to slip it into the drink, "I'll be right back, Harry. I want to go make sure that Severus isnt' having any trouble. We'll get you some Gatorade in a moment. I promise."  
  
Harry nodded and continued petting the grey cat with four white paws, some white on her face, and white at the tip of her tail, and all over her tummy.  
  
Albus almost ran into Severus as he left the room, "We need to put some dreamless sleep potion in that drink."  
  
Severus couldn't understand why the man wanted to give Harry the potion, "Why? The boy doesn't want it. I know that!"  
  
Albus shook his head, "The only way he'll ever get better is if he sleeps. We need to get him to take the potion. I know Minerva would approve, and then we can form a blanket of ice that won't melt to put over him. He has got to sleep."  
  
Severus shrugged, "Whatever you say, Headmaster." They moved quickly over to the kitchen counter and put just enough of the potion in to make Harry sleep without nightmares for about eight hours. During that time, they could work on bringing down his temperature. If they couldn't bring it down, then they would have to resort to more powerful actions. The potion hadn't yet worked.  
  
As the two quickly made their way back to Harry's room, Riannon got on guard and hissed at Snape. Dumbledore was unsure of what that man had done to anger the cat. Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, here's some Gatorade. Drink that slowly now, if you go too fast, it could make you sick to your stomach again. And we do not want that."  
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you Uncle Albus...and...Thank you Sevrus."  
  
"It's Sev-er-us, Potter."  
  
Albus glared at the man and turned back to Harry. He held the cup for the boy, even though he was certain he wouldn't spill. Give it just a little while and Harry will have had enough Gatorade to go to sleep for at least six hours. Then the two could lower the boy's fever.  
  
As Albus finally pulled the cup away, which had only been filled half way to start, there was about one fourth of it left. Harry looked tired, "I think I'm going to sleep for a little while."  
  
Within a matter of seconds, the three year old was asleep, peacefully. Severus pulled out his wand and waved it around the boy, "Confuto Aestus Estus." After a short period of time, Severus' wand was red to a point and had a number where the color stopped, "It's high, Headmaster. It needs to be brought down, immediately."  
  
Albus nodded, placing a blanket of ice that he'd conjured over the boy gently. He then looked doubtful, "I don't know how to bring down this temperature. I'm assuming we just have to wait this out now."  
  
Severus sighed, all he knew was Minerva would kill him if she came back and Harry wasn't any better, "Don't you know any ancient magic or something?"  
  
Albus thought back, Harry was lying asleep and so peaceful looking. He noted that Riannon was curled up on the pillow that was the only place on the bed that wasn't cold now that the boy had ice covering him. Albus shook his head, "Maybe Poppy can help us. Why don't you go get her Severus. I'll wait with the boy."  
  
Severus nodded and quickly left the room. Albus glanced down at Harry again, "I'm sure it's just the stomach flu, but maybe we should keep a closer eye on you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming Up: Babysitting part 2. Harry's temperature keeps going up, and if they can't bring it down soon, Madam Pomfrey informs them all something bad could happen. This isn't just any normal flu, someone caused this, but who?  
  
A/N: Just so everyone knows...all the spells are basically what I want them to do then transfer the words to latin. So Check in Latin, is Confuto and (b/c my dictionary didn't have fever or temperature...)heat is Aestus Estus. Get it? Use the idea for other stories if ya want....Please Review! (you still don't have to, but I know you REALLY want to!) 


	4. The Babysitter Part 2

A/N: I'm still giving up on questions. I'll get it done soon, I promise. I love getting reviews guys! Thanks SO much! This is gonna be the rest of the day (From about 1:30pm on...) with Snape and Albus taking care of Harry. Madam Pomfrey hovers around too...I dunno if this is really any good...so please keep reviewing. With no reviews, I find myself no longer motivated...as you all SHOULD know by now (maybe?)! So Here's Chapter Four!  
  
oooh, yes, I must inform you all. I return to school tomorrow, so my first 4 chapters have been daily updates...but not no more! Expect about 1 a week, maybe a little bit faster. I'll try to type during 4th Period (multimedia) but I only have 2 more weeks of that class....and I have 113% *jumps for joy* But I just might fail English, then no computer for 3 weeks (or until my grade is a C or better...) oh well, I can't let that happen, can I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: "The Babysitter...Part 2"  
  
Within five minutes, Severus Snape returned with Madam Pomfrey who quickly brought a bag of potions and remedies over to the bed and shoed the two men out of the room so she could examine the boy. She rubbed a cooling balm over his forehead and removed the sheet of ice. She wasn't used to treating three year olds, but she was positive she could diagnose and treat whatever it was that the boy was currently plagued with.  
  
Harry was very pale and she knew that he was tired, even without the dreamless sleep potion. His fever was high, but he'd had the chills earlier that day. She shook her head, it shouldn't be so hard to lower a fever. She didn't dare give the child any Children's Tylonel*, a drug muggles use to lower fevers that children get. Pomfrey quickly took his temperature herself. She knew of a potion, but didn't want to wake him. She pulled out a small syringe and filled it with the proper dose of the potion. Quickly she inserted the needle into his arm and gave him the medicine, "That should help. I don't believe Snape gave you that yet."  
  
The boy rolled over, but made no noise. She wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. If he was, then the dreamless sleep didn't help him in the right way. Before Pomfrey had the chance to contemplate why he rolled over, Harry was back on his back and sitting up again, "Gonna..Throw-" He didn't finish before there was a large bucket in front of him and he was heaving the small amount of Gatorade that had been in his stomach out.  
  
He laid down and Madam Pomfrey took off the sheet of ice and covered him with his warm comforter as he started shivering, "Calm down, Child. Everything will be fine."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I want Aunt Minnie."  
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to say. She knew the boy had to try to get better before he would, "Harry, someone tried to get you sick. This isn't normal. Please, calm down and tell me everything you ate before you threw up in Uncle Albus' office."  
  
Harry shook his head again and rolled over onto his side, facing away from Madam Pomfrey, "I want my bear."  
  
Madam Pomfrey handed him the only bear that she could see in the room. It was a light brown, small teddy bear, "Now, will you tell me what you've eaten today?"  
  
"Pancakes with Peanut Butter and Pumpkin Juice from the kitchens."  
  
She nodded, "Thank you Harry. That's all I need."   
  
Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, falling asleep and would stay that way for the next 5 hours. He wouldn't wake up until Aunt Minnie was by his side at 7:00 PM. Pomfrey left the room to find Snape and Albus sitting on a scarlet colored couch by a wall facing a fireplace talking.  
  
"Albus, is there anything wrong with the pumpkin juice in the kitchens? It was either that or pancakes and peanut butter that made the child sick."  
  
Severus snorted, "It was probably that one elf that I can't talk you into giving clothes. Free the damn thing Headmaster. What's her name? Ferox?"  
  
Albus sighed and glared at Severus, "She has done nothing to make me want to free her. She is still learning. Ferox has never slipped and hurt anyone, only spilled food. I trust her right now." He glanced at the door that was barely cracked open, "Poppy, did he say what elf gave him the juice?"  
  
She shook her head, "For now, all we can do is switch on and off with a comforter and ice blanket, rub cooling balm on his head, and keep him as comfortable as possible. He vomited again, the Gatorade will not stay down."  
  
Albus shook his head and glanced over at Severus, "I suggest we trade off Severus, one or two hour shifts. Minerva will be back in about four hours. She flooed me shortly before you came to my office."  
  
"I will not watch over James Potter's son if someone else is available. If you need any potions, you can find me in my office."   
  
Albus shook his head, stopped the man and turned him towards the door, "Now would be a perfect time for you to start getting over your hatred of James and begin helping his son. Please sit with him and switch his comforter to the ice blanket in twenty minutes."  
  
Snape walked off, muttering again about a little brat who needed to learn more about taking up other people's time. Albus knew Severus wouldn't warm up to the boy immediately, but Harry needed a father figure in his life, a father figure who was closer to the same age as James. Severus may work.  
  
  
  
For the next four hours, the two men continued to do as Madam Pomfrey had suggested. By the time Minerva got back, his fever was almost normal, and they were sure the boy would be fine within a couple of days.  
  
"Albus? How is he? I told you to alert me if something happened."  
  
"He's fine Minerva," The man assured her, "Severus just had a few problems with Harry because of his history with James. Just ignore the fact that I was ever here. His fever is almost normal again."  
  
Minerva sighed, "Could he keep down any broth or Gatorade?"  
  
"No. It came up about an hour after, when he woke up from a short nap."  
  
Severus walked out of the orange room at the sound of Minerva's voice. He saw her and sighed, "I'm leaving. Continue switching off between the blanket of ice and his comforter. We can't have him getting too cold. Apply a cooling balm every thirty to fourty minutes. Rub it all over his forehead and his stomach and back. He's been asleep for about four hours, and I don't know how much longer it will last. I'm getting out while I still have the chance."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes, "Severus, thank you. He needed someone to care for him and you seem to have done a fine job. I'll have him thank you as soon as he is feeling better."  
  
Severus nodded, "You're welcome. I have to go, if you need anything, I'll be in my office."  
  
Albus watched as the woman turned to go to the child's room and the man walked out of the living quarters, his robes billowing behind him. Albus felt sorry for Minerva, knowing that she had worried about Harry the entire day, and now, he was doing better, but not as well as anyone had hoped. They couldn't figure out how he got sick, but Madam Pomfrey had concluded it wasn't just the stomach flu. Albus slowly followed her into the room, she was taking his temperature and hovering over him. It was just as he would have assumed Lily would do if she were still here.  
  
"Minerva, are you hungry? I can get you some dinner," He offered, not sure that she had slept eaten dinner already. If she hadn't, she just needed to sit and rest for a few minutes. But when she didn't answer him, he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the chair both he and Severus had occupied throughout the day, stopping her from fussing over him and tucking in the comforter so that when he woke up he wouldn't be able to move, "He's fine. He was shivering a few hours ago, and he's not now. Just sit down."  
  
The woman sat and put her head in her hands, "Did you say something about dinner? That would be nice."  
  
Albus nodded, "Change his blanket from the comforter to the sheet of ice sitting on the floor next to you. It will cool him off a little more. Maybe when he wakes up, he can take a cold bath, which will help a little more."  
  
Minerva sighed again, "His temperature is still rather high though. He's had a lower core temperature for the last year that I know of. I don't know how fast we can lower it."  
  
"We'll ask Poppy to help and what will happen if we can't lower his fever. I promise."  
  
Minerva nodded and sat back in the chair as Albus left to go get the two of them some dinner. She stared at the boy, who was still resting quietly. His small figure was still pale, and his hair was matted down to his head, but she felt a motherly instinct come out in her when she started caring for him, it became stronger as the first year had passed by them and now, she loved Harry like he was her own son.  
  
She noticed him starting to stir, but decided that if at all possible she would let him sleep a little longer. He needed the rest so his body could fight the infection that they apparently couldn't cure by magical means.  
  
After a good ten more minutes, the boys green eyes opened and Harry looked around the room groggily, "Aunt Minnie?"   
  
She smiled, "Yes, Harry. I'm back. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Cold...and a little tired. Can I have something to drink?"  
  
She thought for a moment, knowing whatever she did would have to be in the boy's best interests, "How about you stay up for half an hour with me, do fine, and then we get you half a glass of Gatorade?"  
  
Harry nodded and sighed, "Never, ever leave me with Sevrus again."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Pomfrey examines again. Harry starts getting better....but then....something happens again, and it isn't good! Severus needs to learn how to be patient with teenage children, and Minerva fights teaching and taking care of Harry at the same time. Not to mention, a few students try to help Harry pronounce Hogwarts right. (No, "Hoggerts!" is not the correct way to say it!)  
  
A/N: Please review! You Know You Want To! *yawns* kats is tired. She's going to bed. Please review for her! Nighty Nite Everyone! 


	5. Exploring!

A/N: I am so sorry updating has taken so long! I have gotten my English grade up, but shortly after I posted the last chapter, my friend who has been sick for a long time, passed away. I attended the funeral two weeks ago last Friday, and was even a part of it with many of her friends who are like a family to me. Shortly after that, a music teacher who directs a choir I'm in has had a recurrance of ovarian cancer in her other ovary and it must be removed. For these two main reasons, I have been neglecting any writing that has been started. I will try to keep the story rolling, but I'm in the middle of many things right now.  
  
And I managed to hurt my back so this is the longest i've been in an actual sitting position for awhile without wanting to die!  
  
Here's more...I love reviews, but due to a lack of time, I cannot really respond to them No Name, lol! I would like to answer a couple questions for you. I was going to fail English b/c I chose not to apply myself in that class because of my dislike for my teacher. I love writing, just I love narratives and stories (creative writing, which I cannot take at my school until next year, is where my interest lies), I do not enjoy the books picked by the district for students to read. My real name is Kaitlin, I tend to go by Katie with most people, but my friends at church and school call me Kats! I think I've answered your big questions! Here's another chapter!  
  
Oh yes, in my preview for this chapter, it was false. I don't include too much of what I said would be in there...please forgive me, my mind was somewhere else.  
  
Thanks to my beta! You rock! I'm so glad I finally have someone nice enough to beta for me!!!  
  
Also thank you very much for your ideas! I've put most of them to use!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Exploring!  
  
Minerva watched the boy sleep for a short period of time then wake up. Generally, three year olds didn't have nightmares like his. She had expected nightmares about boogie men and closet monsters, but never nightmares of Harry remembering the day his parents were killed. It seemed that when he was sick, the nightmares got worse.  
  
Pomfrey examined him every two to three days, and they had found progress. He could keep down solid food, but still ran a slight temperature. Snape did his best to stay away from the boy, and Dumbledore spent much of his time reading to Harry and playing games with him. Minerva was getting ready for classes, which were to start in less than a week, and her goal was for Harry to be well by September 1st so that he could join everyone for the feast and Sorting Ceremony.   
  
The one worry that Pomfrey had was that someone tried to make the boy sick. He was sitting up in bed laughing at a joke Dumbledore had told him, when Madam Pomfrey came in, "Well, now. How are we feeling today Harry?"  
  
He shrugged, "Better...Can I go explore Hoggerts yet?"  
  
She shook her head as Dumbledore laughed, "When you're fever goes down completely and you feel much, much better, then yes, you can explore. But Aunt Minnie has to say it's okay first."  
  
"Yes Uncle Albus."  
  
Pomfrey smiled as she stepped away from the bed, "Well, Harry, I don't think you have a fever anymore. We just need to be careful of what you eat so you don't get sick again. How does that sound?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Can I go exploring now Uncle Albus?"  
  
The elderly man's long white hair was fanned across his back, behind his shoulders, and his beard came down farther than it had in many years. Both were a silvery color from his old age. His baby blue eyes had the same twinkle of joy the usually had, "Ask Aunt Minnie, Harry. She is the only one who can give you permission to do that."  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Madam Pomfrey, "I'm getting out of bed now, is that okay?"  
  
"Of course, Child." She replied slowly. Unsure of if he was really as well as he appeared.  
  
Harry ran out to the living room and small kitchen area and gently tugged on an older woman's robes. There was no green hat on her head as usual, but her hair was up in a tight bun at the top of her head, "Aunt Minnie," The boy whispered.  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked down and smiled, "Why Harry, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes I am, Aunt Minnie." He replied quickly, "I was wondering if I could go explore Hoggerts some. Is that okay?"  
  
Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head, "I'm afraid not Harry, I think you should wait until we have more than half an hour, then I'll go with you. But lunch is coming soon. Let's get dressed anyway. Okay?"  
  
Harry put on a pouting face, but knew it would never work, "Okay Aunt Minnie. I want to wear my orange robes today."  
  
She held out her hand and the small child slipped his tiny hand into hers. She lead him into his room, then picked him up and plopped him on the bed. She smiled at Albus who was sitting in the same scarlet chair and looked over at Madam Pomfrey who was cleaning up the mess that had been made by many while watching the three year old child who was in their care, "Is he well again, Poppy?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "His fever is gone, I say we be a little careful with what he eats so that his stomach stays settled, and I'm sure we'll be just fine."  
  
Harry grinned at the news, as did Minerva, "Alright Harry. Let's get you dressed. Thank you for watching him Albus, and Poppy, the care you have provided is much appreciated."  
  
"Oh Minerva," She sighed, "I'm just doing my job. I must be off though, I have many potions that must be restored from the summer holidays, I need to get a list to Severus so he can assist me." The woman, who was younger than the other two adults in the room, made her way over to Harry, "Be good Harry, I don't want you in the hospital wing too often this year."  
  
Albus chuckled softly at the woman's request, knowing that if Harry would be anything like his father, James Potter, and his friends, that the hospital wing will be quite inevitable throughout his duration of time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Aunt Minnie! Hurry up! I want to go exploring Hoggerts after lunch!"  
  
Albus stood slowly, "I will see you at lunch Harry. I have to go get myself ready." Minerva nodded in Albus' direction and Harry waved goodbye to the man as he left the room.  
  
"Aunt Minnie, can I wear my black sweater and blue jeans under my robes? Please! I like that sweater, it's warm," The young child pleaded with his guardian.  
  
She sighed, "I suppose so." Minerva, clad in her usual emerald green robes, rummaged through the dresser sitting in Harry's room, "Let's see, you're orange robe," She grabbed it and laid it out on the bed, "Blue jeans, and black sweater, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled as the woman assisted him in getting ready. Minerva knew the boy still needed help and guidance in this time. He was only three and constantly woke, complaining of nightmares that had a man with beady red eyes and green light. Minerva knew he kept reliving the night, two years ago, at Godric's Hollow, but she couldn't help him too much, except holding him and singing him back to sleep afterwords. She hoped one day, the nightmares would cease and he would finally be able to sleep peacefully every night.  
  
Harry jumped up as soon as he was done getting dressed, "Lunch time! I want peanut butter and Jelly!"  
  
"I told the house elves you'd want that today. I do believe Lypsi was pleased to hear you'd be back in the Great Hall for lunch."  
  
Harry quickly put his small hand in Minerva's, which was at least three times the size, and attempted to drag her out of the room so that he could go have lunch. She took her time and eventually, Harry figured out that he had to slow down. Eventually, after what seemed, to Harry, to be an eternity, they reached the Great Hall. He took his place between Uncle Albus and Aunt Minnie, which would soon change because of the students. It would be only minor, Harry would still be at the head table, only on the other side of Aunt Minnie.  
  
Nothing eventful occured at lunch, and for that, everyone was greatful. There were conversations of quidditch, in which someone suggested that in the new school year they begin training with Harry. Minerva silenced that thought with a look that would kill. No three year old should be riding a broom. Harry could wait a couple more years before learning how to play quidditch.  
  
Minerva realized she hadn't seen Harry smile so much, ever. She couldn't figure out why the young boy was so happy at Hogwarts, what was different there than at home. She knew that the many professors often spoiled the child, but since he'd arrived, he'd been ill and unable to keep down the many sweets he gets in one day.  
  
After lunch, Minerva turned to Harry, "I'm a little tired, Harry. How about we go exploring after I take a nap?"  
  
"But," Harry started, then decided it was better to just plead with his eyes.  
  
Minerva shook her head, "No buts, Child. We'll go exploring after I take a nap. Let's go back to our rooms, you can play until then. Alright?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Minnie," Harry replied, a hint of sadness evident in his voice. You could see in the boy's eyes that he was planning something though, it was the same look his father got when he was going to try to pull something off. But Minerva was tired, she'd gotten so little sleep trying to take care of the child, so she didn't even notice that Harry was going to make a move. He wanted to explore 'Hoggerts,' and nothing would stop him.  
  
So as he sat playing with wizard figurines in the living room, and Minerva went to sleep, he checked on her shortly after, she was sound asleep in her bed. He quickly left through the door, shutting it as quietly as possible. Pleased that he'd made it that far. He followed the many corridors of the castle, until he found himself in a dark and damp area, not well lit. He thought of turning back, but the curious little boy decided to move on. Harry found a room with cauldrons everywhere and a door left slightly open. The door was really a painting with two snakes coiled around eachother on it.  
  
He entered the small room to find walls covered in bookcases, all full of books, a fireplace with a fire burning, radiating the warmth from the orange and yellow flames, a green couch with a chair of the same deep shade next to it. And in one corner, a black desk with matching chair, and papers and books all over the top. Harry looked at the desk for a moment, and found that what caught his eye was a silver basin with symbols carved into it near the rim. He wanted to see it closer, so he walked over the chair, being as quiet as possible, used the chair to climb to the top of the desk.  
  
He found in it a silvery-white liquid swirling around. Wanting to know what it was, Harry stuck one finger it, the liquid was cool, but not too cold. Within a few seconds, he felt himself being pulled in. He didn't scream, but he was scared. Slowly, Harry's surroundings began to take shape.  
  
'He saw a house, an old house, with windows boarded because they were broken. It was three stories tall. There was a man with beady red eyes standing in front of it, with a circle of people in robes and masks in a circle around him. There was one hole, and Harry walked over to fill it up. In the middle there was a man standing, he looked like all the rest, "My Lord, I am sorry, My Lord, the potion worked when I used it on myself. I have made a mistake, My Lord."  
  
Harry looked once again at the man with beady red eyes, he gasped, it was the man from his nightmares, with the green light. And the voice of the one pleading in the middle sounded much like Sevrus' voice. The man from Hoggerts. Harry didn't understand it.  
  
"You did not do good enough!" The beady eyed man hissed and Harry cringed at the voice. He watched as the man raised the wooden stick, the same wooden stick he often saw Aunt Minnie and Uncle Albus and everyone at Hoggerts use. He pointed the wooden stick at Severus, "Crucio."  
  
Harry watched as the man in the center tumbled to the cround, convulsions wracked his entire body. He could see the pain on the man's face, but noticed that there were no screams. He wanted to stop watching so badly, so very badly, but he couldn't turn away. After a short period of time, Harry heard the earsplitting screams. The cries for help, the fear evident in the voice, but most of all, the pain.  
  
The three year old couldn't understand it, he knew he was screaming too, but for some reason, no one seemed to notice it. Harry felt a slight twinge in his scar, but thought nothing of it in the midst of everything else going on. He himself fell to the ground, using his own, small, hands, which were shaking, to shield his eyes from the sight.'  
  
Then, Harry felt himself being pulled from the memory and thrown on the couch, "Potter." A man hissed. It was the voice of the man being tortured. It was Sevrus, "What ARE you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So?! I gave up on the previews...because, as you can tell, I rarely stick to what I'm going to say I'm going to do...Please review...thanks again to my beta! You rock! I hope to have the new chapter up soon...but I have SO much going on (I made the school musical...I got the lead!!!) so It may take a while (You see, I have at least 4 hours of practice a day, usually one in the morning and 3 after school...but the performance is February 26, and we're not quite ready...). I'll try and hurry! Please Review!  
  
Oh Yes...My chapters get shorter and shorter, that was pointed out by my beta....all of my chapters are kinda short though...and I sometimes just cut them and upload them b/c I'm running out of time! My appologies....I think I spelled that wrong...don't you just love how I incorporated the pensieve? I have to give credit where credit is due. That was my playmer's idea. Playmer is my beta! Everyone thank playmer now! YaY! 


	6. Punishment

A/N: Did I take long enough?! Well, I'm glad I did! Thanks to all of my reviewers!!! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to all of you!!! I'm not picking favorites, but I have to respond to one reviewer seperately!   
  
Hug-A-Tree ~ Wasn't Rascal Flatts AWESOME!!!!! (did I take long enough to upload?! Well now, I'm sorry if I did!) ....i'll attempt to hurry on the next chapter ok?! anywayz...hows life? good i hope! You're brothers annoying? Figured as much! He He He! Jax Is Gettin Married! Talk Randy into letting you go to CO for the wedding! I'll see if we can give you a ride! ha ha ha! anywayz, 86 days til poa (on 3-10-04) he he he! HOW EXCITING! Hmmm, i prolly coulda written all of this in an e-mail, huh? oh well!  
  
oh yes, one other...  
  
ecco~ I know that...and I didn't do my research before writing that part...but I wrote it and posted it...adn at the moment, I really really really don't feel like changing it. Thanks for pointing it out, and I know that a lot of the things I write are rather uh...not correct. but I don't think a lot before I write. Sorry if that annoyed you.   
  
everyone else...my uploads, for a while at least, will be coming like once a month. I appologize for that (i think I spelt it wrong...again...)...I'm trying, I really am, but all diff classes is really putting a strain on my HP life *sigh* so I'm trying, really! I am!   
  
special thanks to Playmer, my beta! The little blurb about the picture books towards the end was b/c playmer asked...so I felt the need to verify! Thanks A Bunch!  
  
Heres More!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Punishment...  
  
Harry curled up in a ball quickly, Sevrus was mad, real mad, and Harry didn't want to get hurt.  
  
"POTTER! I ask again! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"  
  
Harry started crying, "I'm, I'm sorry, Sir. I...I was exploring Hoggerts, and I, uhm, I'm Sorry! The door was open, and, I...I thought I could come in," He was talking hurriedly between sobs.  
  
"Spit it out boy," Snape shouted, anger mounting in his voice.  
  
"I was curious...I..."  
  
Snape pulled the boy out of his protective ball and held him up by his robes, "You don't understand. You are no better than your good for nothing bastard for a father."  
  
Harry didn't understand the language, but he knew the man was mad at his father, his dead father, and Harry felt that Snape didn't have the right to say bad things about his dad, "I want to go back to Aunt Minnie's and tell her what you said about my daddy."  
  
Snape laughed cruely, "You are staying here, and I will punish you however I feel fit." He paused, "And Aunt Minnie," He mimicked the child's voice when saying her name, "Can't do one bloody thing about it."  
  
Harry began crying again, "I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sorry!"  
  
Snape didn't care and dropped the boy on the ground, taking his own wand out from his sleeve where he would keep it if necessary, "Well, Potter, since you saw what happened to me and I'm certain you know how much it hurt from the screams, maybe we should try something and see if you could handle the pain."  
  
Harry quickly backed up into a wall, "No...not...not a stick, please, anything but that, please, please..." He whispered to himself, knowing Sevrus could really care less.  
  
"Scared boy?" The voice was vicious and soaked with anger. Harry nodded, "Well, you should be."  
  
Harry screamed, he knew something bad was coming, and if he screamed, maybe someone, anyone, would be able to hear, and save, him. Snape lowered the wand, knowing something was wrong. He'd never heard a child scream like that, with so much fear in their voice.  
  
Harry never saw him lower the wand, he was expecting the pain at any minute. Snape didn't know what to do, he could get the boy easily, with no one ever knowing until after and Snape could just say he found him, dead. But how wrong would that be? It's Lily's son for heaven sake. He couldn't harm a hair on Lily's head, what would happen to him if he harmed her son.   
  
Snape moved slowly over to Harry, "Stop you're screaming child. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
At that moment, Minerva McGonagall entered the small room, followed by Albus Dumbledore. Minerva dashed to Harry's side, scooping him into her arms, "Calm down, Child." She held him tightly, lifting him as she turned to face Severus, "What the hell did you do the boy?!"  
  
"He entered my Pensieve. I won't allow that."   
  
Minerva looked at Harry who was attatching himself to her clothing, "I shall deal with him myself. I appologize for any harm he may have done, but that's no reason to scare the child so much that he screams bloody murder."  
  
Snape looked disgusted, "It wasn't me! It was the memory he saw! That much I can guarantee."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Minerva, take Harry to your rooms. I need to speak with Severus."  
  
Minerva walked off, Harry was whimpering, and telling her everything he saw. Dumbledore looked at Snape, "What memory did the boy see that made you so mad? Surely it wasn't..."  
  
"It was. He saw me, as a Death Eater, a young one at that. I had made a new potion, it's effects worked perfectly on me...but when we tried it on someone else, well, it wasn't as perfect. I was tortured, it was not a fun session. I never want that child near me or my rooms again. Never."   
  
"Now Severus," Dumbledore stated, leading the man to a green couch, "You just need to calm down. Harry wanted to explore, and this was where he ended up. This is a three year old child, you can't go threatening him."  
  
Severus pulled away from the headmaster, "I can do whatever I bloody feel like doing."  
  
With that, Severus walked into his room, fully intending on going back to sleep and Dumbledore left Snape's private quarters so he could see what Minerva was doing to take care of Harry.  
  
In Harry's room, he was sitting in a chair, crying, as he was finding himself being lectured, "You cannot leave this room without my permission. You do not get to play with your toys, you can look at books, but nothing more. When the school year starts, you will be sitting in a chair in the corner of my classroom, making no noise, and listening to what I say. We will be this way for three weeks into the year, understand?"  
  
The only books the boy had were those little, cheesey, picture books that all youngsters own. They were so simple, but Harry couldn't read yet. So he would often just look at the pictures and make up stories to go with them, unless Aunt Minnie would read them to him.  
  
The three year old nodded, wiping a few tears away with his small hands, "I'm sorry, Aunt Minnie." He stated between hiccups.   
  
"I told you we could explore as soon as I had taken a nap. You left without my permission, and heaven only knows what could have happened to you. Then you went into Severus' rooms and invaded his privacy. I know what you saw was scary, but this is exactly why I wanted to go with you."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding, "What made you scream so loud, Harry?" Minerva questioned quietly, "Did Severus hurt you?"  
  
"He...He...pointed his...wooden...thingy at me. It was like the...man's..."  
  
Minerva held the child in her arms, she would stick to her punishment and nothing would change from there, "It's alright, Harry. He won't hurt you. Neither will I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. Good? Bad? Please review. I know, this was NOT the best chapter, but I tried! really, I did. I blame my crappy writing on 3 things, the book "in my father's house" and its book report, the book "the dull knifes of pine ridge, a lakota odyssey" and its report (ech!!!!), and the stupid research project for s.s. that is consuming the majority of my free time!   
  
Please review...I'll try to write more within 2 weeks, I make no promises! 


End file.
